1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical projectile detonator, particularly a base detonator or fuse, which incorporates a piezoceramic cell as a current generator wherein it is possible to generate a voltage through the intermediary of the gas pressure of a pyrotechnic explosive charge.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
In electric projectile detonators incorporating a piezoceramic cell as the current generator, the cell as well as a pressure plate located axially adjacent thereto is mostly so arranged that the cell either at projectile discharge--under the effect of inertial forces--or upon impact against a target, is exposed to a pressure or impact load and as a result there is generated therein the electrical energy required for the detonation of the explosion charge. For this purpose, the cell is arranged in the detonator, for example in either the tip thereof, but occasionally also in its base.
In addition thereto it is also known, for instance from German Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 22 06 646, that the required mechanical pressure energy for the generation of the electrical energy can be generated through a pyrotechnic explosive charge.
While the forces which occur during projectile discharge acceleration are adequate, in a piezoceramic cell, to generate the voltage required for detonation, this energy is frequently insufficient to also be able to supply further switching circuits which may occasionally be present in the detonator. An electrical current source according to the above-mentioned German published patent application, in turn requires its own pyrotechnic explosive charge, as well as an additional detonator device.